


7th Heaven Homecoming

by Raaj



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaj/pseuds/Raaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an "Imagine Your OTP" prompt...except with an OT3.  Tifa makes a scene when Aerith comes back home, and Cloud's relieved he doesn't have to do a search-and-rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7th Heaven Homecoming

“You’re worrying again.”  
  
“How can I help it?” Tifa asked, trying to be productive as she fretted by wiping down the counter a second time. “It’s been  _days_  since she last called, and she was supposed to be back last night.”  
  
“…I know. But you’ve always said she can take care of herself.”  
  
“Yeah, but she can call, too! If she’s having trouble doing  _that_ , then…”  
  
Cloud closed his eyes, hoping his voice would stay calm. Tifa didn’t need his unease adding to hers, especially when she was still in the middle of her workday with an open, busy bar. He’d only stopped her flow between cooking and serving and entertaining because the look on her face was so obvious to him. “I’m worried too. But everyone’s been having trouble with the cellular service lately. It’ll be okay. She’ll be back today.”  
  
She had to come back today. He couldn’t imagine what they’d do if Aerith had run into serious trouble, not when he’d  _let_  her go alone. The weeks of separation had been tolerable with her checking in by phone daily, but with this sudden silence… He felt like he was just this far away from mounting a search and rescue on Fenrir, especially with the morning’s deliveries having turned up no relevant news. Aerith would be disappointed though, if they lost their heads over her being only a little late; disappointed and cross. Half a day was no time at all on the road.  
  
Tifa took a look at his face, a long one, and smiled in sympathy. “We’re both pretty sad right now, aren’t we? But you’re right.  _I’m_  right. She can take care of herself. No reason to worry.” She took a breath and straightened her shoulders. “Right! I’ve gotta get a tray ready, but I’ll have a fresh attitude when I’m back out. Just watch.” With that, she whirled about and ducked into the kitchen.  
  
Cloud tried not to think too much about the possibility of being wrong. It would have been much easier had Aerith’s last call been made on this continent. He took a look at his own phone—still no messages, and doubtless Tifa’s was the same—and then, slowly and deliberately, maneuvered through the menu to open his contacts list and scrolled all the way down. It was reassuring in itself to see how long the list was. Nearly every single contact was a friend of Aerith’s as well, and she had more besides; she knew someone in every corner of the Planet. For that matter, she knew the Planet itself.  
  
…All the same, he’d be making a few phone calls if she wasn’t back by dusk. But in the meantime, it couldn’t hurt to try calling her again. Maybe she’d finally gotten somewhere with reception. Tifa was just emerging from the kitchen with a full tray of food and drinks when he’d gotten back to the top, selected Aerith’s number and pressed ‘send’, though then he immediately palmed the phone, not wanting to ruin Tifa’s cheerful smile if there was no answer again. The barmaid stopped by him, planting a full glass of his favorite, unasked, and the oddest thing was the utterly mundane moment suddenly seemed special because he could hear his favorite song playing from a distance, an upbeat little ditty that nearly always cheered him up. Since when did his life have a soundtrack?  
  
Tifa put it together faster than him. As the song became clearer, her whole face lit up and she abruptly dropped the tray to the counter, planting one hand firmly on the surface for support. Cloud lunged forward to make sure nothing spilled and was calling her name to ask just what had gotten into her, but she had already launched herself over the counter. Even as he turned around and saw Aerith walking through the door, her ringtone for him the clearest sound in a suddenly quiet bar, Tifa was tackling her into an excited spinning hug. The flower girl squeaked and squealed as her staff hit the floor with a clang, followed by one of her bags. “Tifa! Tifa—”  
  
“You’re back! We were getting worried—but you’re back—” Tifa laughed, but then suddenly stopped spinning and looked quite seriously at the girlfriend she was still holding up in the air. “Four. Days.”  
  
“I tried to call! And no, if this is a lecture you’re putting me down  _right_  now, we’re in front of everyone—”  
  
Cloud sighed as the reminder was all it took for Tifa to drop Aerith back onto her feet; the younger woman had quite obviously forgotten about her patrons for a moment and was now flushing at the display she’d given them. Her red face wasn’t helped by the smatters of applause rising for the reunion, or calls of “Give ‘er a kiss!” that had Cloud scanning the tables to see who would be so rude.  
  
“Oh I  _will_ ,” Aerith answered for Tifa, giving a saucy smile in the direction of the caller. “But that’s not for you to see!”  
  
“Excuse me, everyone!” Tifa said a touch loudly. The barmaid was bravely fighting down her fluster and starting to regain her composure. “It’ll be a few minutes before I’m back on the floor. Not long. Enjoy your drinks in the meantime. Aerith, don’t encourage them…”  
  
The two women gathered up the belongings that had fallen as Cloud turned off his phone. The call had been in voicemail for a while now anyway, no doubt leaving a tinny recording of what had just happened. He smiled at the girls as they walked by him en route to the backroom; when Aerith looked at him expectantly, he stood up and followed. The first thing she did once all three of them were in the backroom was to give him his own hug, warm and loving with her arms wrapped around him.  
  
“You thought I was all hugged out?” she asked.  
  
“Well, after that…”  
  
“Nope. Not after that. Never. Sorry I’m late.”  
  
A smile broke on Cloud’s face that he shared with Tifa, who was looking much calmer and happier now. It was amazing how much change Aerith could bring in just a few minutes. “Welcome back, Aerith.”


End file.
